Maria, Miss Germany (No Contest)
Maria, Miss Germany (Chandra West) is the hidden antagonist in the 1995 action movie "No Contest". Maria is a beauty pageant contestant as Miss Germany, in the Miss Galaxy competition, being held in a high rise building. Just as the winner Miss France, Isabel LeClaire (Julie Armstrong), is about to be crowned, she is shot in the head and killed. The terrorists are led by Oz, aka Raymond Ulysses Brice (Andrew Dice Clay), and includes his right-hand man Ice (Roddy Piper). In the subsequent action, a gang takes five of the finalists as hostages and demands a ransom of diamonds for their release. One of the finalists Candice "Candy" Wilson (Polly Shannon) happens to be the daughter of a corupt Senator Donald Wilson (John Coilicos), who had ties to a Colombian drug lord and later sold out to the DEA. Oz sets up shot in the penthouse of the high-rise, and sets off explosives all throughout the rest of the hotel. In addition to the beauty queens, Sharon Bell (Shannon Tweed), who is the host of the competion is also seized. Sharon happens to be a former contest winner and kick-boxing actress, and soon to be thorn in the terrorists side. The other hostages are Kellee White, Miss Canada (Bridget Griggs), Nikki Westhill, Miss England (Kyrin Hall), Malou, Miss Philippines (Joanna Baclso). Sharon has contact with the outside world by crippled (Robert Davi), and with his help, she takes out the bad guys. Maria tries to keep the other contestants calm when they are frightened. About half way through the film, she is led away by Oz, and everyone fears that she will be his next victim or raped. However, when they arrive in the adjoining bedroom, it is apparent that she was a plant. The two of them make love, and she asks Oz if her performance was believable. A later rendezvous is observed by Sharon, who now has obtained a gun. She hears Oz and Maria talking about their plans in Rio when they have the diamonds. When Sharon sees Maria in the hallway, she instructs Maria to get out of here before she blows her away, which means that she knows she is dirty. Sharon then rigs a room with explosives to kill Oz. When Oz opens the door, he hears the beeps of the explosives counting down to detonation. He quickly closes the door. However, Maria, who did not take heed to Sharon's advice, opens the back door to the same room. She realizes the sound of the explosives too late to take action, and she is blown up. Oz then enters the room to find his lover dead. Gallery screenshot_11311.png screenshot_11312.png 2hkw11.gif screenshot_11313.png 2hkvgj.gif screenshot_11317.png screenshot_11315.png screenshot_11316.png screenshot_11318.png screenshot_11319.png screenshot_11320.png screenshot_11321.png 2hkvi8.gif screenshot_11322.png screenshot_11323.png screenshot_11324.png screenshot_11325.png 2hkvl8.gif screenshot_11326.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Sex Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Accidental Demise Category:Opera Gloves Category:Bikini Category:Open Side Dress Category:Choker Necklace Category:Bra and Panties Category:High Heels Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Brunette Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Bare Stomach